The Offer
by Youfic
Summary: On the day of his seventeenth birthday, Harry Potter begins to feel a certain sexual urge towards Lord Voldemort which causes him to accept an offer to become Voldemort's sex partner. HP/LV Slash. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**The Offer**

_**First Chapter - Dreams Confronted**_

* * *

Images of Voldemort's naked body flooded Harry's mind as he felt a certain urge to release himself. Harry rolled over on his stomach grinding his erection down on the soft bed covers. He hid his head deep into a pillow so Ron who was sleeping in the bed next to him, couldn't hear his moans. He closed his eyes tight as he imagined Voldemort pounding his arse in an forceful rhythm. This soon caused Harry's entire body to burn as he convulsed his orgasm into his underwear. He opened his eyes to see Voldemort standing right next to his bed.

As he reached over to grabbed him, the body dissappeared leaving Harry confused. With only hours left till his party began, he jumped right out of bed walking weirdly as the sticky mess in his underwear made it uncomfortable. He walked into the Wesley's bathroom shutting the door behind him. He looked in the mirror at his morning hair and red eyes. As he was undressing, he suddenly gasped in horror as a dark mark ran down his stomach to his waist. As he trailed his fingers alongside it, pain ran through his body in lightning speed. Harry dropped where he stood.

Voldemort who was sitting in a meeting with his followers began to feel heat racing to his limp penis. The other death eaters watched as Voldemort clutched the table looking everyone in the eye. "Get out". He sneered as the pain from earlier returned to his body. He shut his eyes to see Harry Potter sucking him hard and quick to meet his thrusts. Voldemort tried opening his eyes but to no prevail as they felt like they were glued shut. He leaned his head on the table and released the word 'Potter' from his lips. Severus walked in just as Voldemort hit his orgasm.

Severus stood only at the door watching in disbelief of what was happening. When the pain suddenly left his body, Voldemort looked up into Severus eyes. "I need him here Severus". Voldemort said as he grabbed a nearby table cloth cleaning himself up. He stood walking towards Severus. "I can feel it getting stronger. I need to mate with the boy". Voldemort said before leaving Severus alone. Severus departed Malfoy Manner rushing right to Dumbledore's chamber. Once there, Severus didn't waste any time saying "It's time. They need to be mated". He spoke

Harry danced around through the crowd enjoying the party that was thrown for him. He was feeling himself becoming weaker every step he took and crashed onto the ground. Seconds later he was sweating in agonizing pain as the thoughts began flowing in his brain. Severus soon arrived grabbing the boy in his hands noticing the humongous bulge that was penetrating through Harry's pants. Severus gave one last look be leaving the scene. When he made it to Malfoy Manner, Harry was rushed to the room that Voldemort was in. Severus swung open the door.

Voldemort who was naked in bed, was sweating and beginning to turn red. When he noticed that Severus and Harry were in front of the doorway, he spoke up. "Bring him over here". Voldemort screamed and Severus rushed over to the bed dropping Harry right next to Voldemort. Harry quickly opened up his eyes literally attacking the Dark Lord's lips. Severus then left the room as Voldemort ripped Harry's clothes off not wasting anything and shoving himself inside the boy.

* * *

**To be ccontinued...**

**Next - Will Harry agree to Voldemort's offer**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow (2015)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Offer**

_**Second Chapter - After Mating**_

* * *

Harry grabbed Voldemort's butt cheeks as the Dark Lord pounded him into the light. He felt every inch of Voldemort's cock enter inside him as the painful rush of heat in his body slowed. Voldemort now watched as he and Harry were moving across the bed both moaning each other's name. Voldemort opened his mouth and gasped as he felt Harry's anus tightning around him signaling that Harry was close. He grabbed Harry's erection stroking it as he continued his pace. Soon after Voldemort couldn't hold it no longer and blasted his white liquid deep into Harry.

Harry followed soon after shutting his eyes as he shot his burning liquid onto the Dark Lord's chest. Voldemort rolled out of the bed grabbing his cloak placing it on. Harry who was still calming down from his high, looked at the Dark Lord as he spoke. "You're connected to me now Harry Potter". Voldemort said as he walked towards the door to leave when Harry spoke up. "What if I just leave". Harry said as he gathered his chothes from the ground. Voldemort rushed over towards the boy laying him on the bed. "Then I'll follow you". Voldemort said as he bit Harry's ear.

Voldemort finally released the boy walking towards the door. Before he left, he looked back at Harry one last time. "Do not leave this spot". He said before leaving the room. Harry rolled his eyes moving towards the bathroom door. He started a bath to help release his nerves. Once the bath was done, Harry got right in easing his way into the warm water. He let the soap roam his body as he closed his eyes laying deeper into the water. His mind raced as he began seeing images of Voldemort's toned body. He opened his eyes not wanting to relive the moment.

Voldemort was now talking with Severus about the urging sexual needs towards Harry. "It says that after mating you can't leave the same room for more than an hour". Severus said watching as Voldemort ran his fingers through the pages reading every ounce of information. "What will happen if I'm not in the room after an hour". Voldemort said and Severus continued reading the page till he found the answer to Voldemort's question. "If not you and Harry will attack the person nearest to you". Severus said walking a few steps away from Voldemort for safety reasons.

"You mean like rape". Voldemort asked and Severus nodded. Not wanting to hear anyone details, Voldemort left the conference room rushing back to Harry. He walked into the room to find the boy missing. Looking over at the clock he only had five minutes to find the boy. He rushed out of the room looking everywhere but finding nothing. He began feeling himself burning from the inside out as time was running out. After endless running and no Harry, Voldemort hit the ground as he lost control over his entire body. His eyes closed shut as he felt himself hardening quickly.

Harry was now nearly passed out as he had to sit half naked on the ground. Everytime the pain hit, he would orgasm causing him to buck his body forward and scream in pain. He no longer felt like himself as he noticed Draco walking towards him. Draco stood right in between Harry's legs watching and laughing at the pain Harry was in. But his laughter was cut short when he noticed Harry's eyes turning purple. He turned to leave when Harry's hand grabbed his leg. Harry licked his lips bringing Draco closer to him. Just as he was about to fuck the boy senseless, he shut down.

* * *

**To be continued. ...**

**Next Chapter - Harry and Voldemort's Deal**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Thank you my new Followers and Favorites**


	3. Chapter 3

**t.h.e Offer**

**_Third Chapter - The Deal_**

* * *

Harry and Voldemort were now in the same room as the room door was now locked. Draco stood near Severus still shaken up and angered at the whole situation. Severus listened from outside the door as the slaps of bodies were being covered up by moans. Severus after a moment grabbed Draco's hand leading him away from the door. Draco who taught of himself as 'straight' couldn't help but be turned on by the noises he was hearing. When he and Severus made it to the main hall of the Manner, Draco's parents came rushing towards him to Draco's dislike.

Voldemort passionately kissed Harry's lips as he rammed himself onto Harry's sweet spot. Harry shouted into Voldemort's mouth as he pushed a dildo between Voldemort's insides. Voldemort held his breath as he continued to fuck Harry while trying to ease the growing pain from the dildo. Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes noticing they were turning purple meaning that things were about to get rough. He left the dildo deep in Voldemort as the Dark Lord pulled out of him turning his legs over so that he was on his stomach before slamming back in without Harry's word.

Draco was with his mother and father discussing the situation with Harry and Voldemort. Draco felt his body heating up when his father said the following words. 'Pleasing, orgasm, constant sexual needs, and forced'. Draco sifted a little as he tried thinking away his growing arousal. Both Lucius and Narissa looked towards their son confused before Draco shot up leaving the room. Confused Lucius followed Draco into another room. When he noticed his father standing behind him, Draco had a full blown erection that he couldn't hid. "Draco turn around". His father said.

Voldemort released himself deep into Harry as he allowed the boy to cum in his own mouth. After relaxing for a moment Voldemort spoke up in a serious tone. "You're not leaving here Potter". He said not even showing a bit of compassion of the situation. He forced Harry to turn himself around not liking the boy looking away from him. "Stop being such an arse and agree to stay". Voldemort said and Harry pulled himself away from Voldemort's arms. "I'm not giving myself to you". Harry said walking towards the bathroom not caring about his still naked backside.

Voldemort stood up walking up behind Harry roaming his hands down the boy's body. He kissed the shell of Harry's ear as he whispered in them. "I promise that if you stay I'll never hurt you again. We can actually become lovers if you wanted to". Voldemort said pushing himself harder against Harry until the ring of his cock entered inside him. Harry laid his hand on the wall as he was adjusting to Voldemort's big load. The Dark Lord sucked on his neck trying to get the boy to stay knowing he couldn't resist seeing him go. "I'll even let you fuck me if you want".

Harry who was now dripping liquid from his mouth from the intense intrusion nodded his head in agreement begging the Lord for more. Voldemort smiled as he continued to force himself deeper into Harry grabbing the boy's cock giving it multiple strokes. Harry felt himself heating up as he came again on the bathroom door watching as his cum started sliding down the door.

A note was placed in front of Voldemort's door by a person hidden in a dark cloak who smiled darkly as the he slid the note underneath the door. As voices were being heard the person departed without a trace. A faint scream was then heard coming from the bedroom.

_You better watch your back. I'll be the last person you see _

* * *

**To be ccontinued...**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Next Chapter - Harry and Voldemort examine the letter**


	4. Chapter 4

**t.h.e Offer**

**_Fourth Chapter - The Note_**

* * *

Voldemort paused his actions with Harry when the young boy let out a faint scream. He looked towards the door and saw a envelope lying near it. Hesitantly he pulled out of Harry walking towards the door bending down picking up the letter. Harry just stood watching the Dark Lord's back side in full awe. Voldemort turned around with the letter in his hands sitting on the bed. Harry moved Voldemort's legs apart sitting between them his hands lightly trailed Voldemort's thighs. As Voldemort ripped the letter open a knock on the door was heard. "What's Happening".

Severus who was outside the door was frantic when he heard the scream rushing right to his master's door. Harry stood from his spot between Voldemort's legs moving his lips towards the Dark Lord's ear. "The quicker you answer, the sooner you can be back inside me" Harry said his mind and soul being taken over by his lust towards the older man. Voldemort shivered as Harry began stroking his cock keeping a tight hold on him. Harry kissed his neck as he trailed his hands down Voldemort's back reaching his behind giving it a quick grasped. Voldemort soon lost it.

Lucius turned Draco around and was shocked when he saw his son's massive boner through his pants. Draco looked into his father's steaming eyes scared of what was about to happen. Without warning Draco was slapped across his face leaving a burning mark. Lucius grabbed Draco's throat his his bare hands bringing his face close to his. "You will not take pleasure in boys do you hear me". Lucius snarled and Draco nodded sobbing. Lucius dropped his son to the ground kicking him once before walking out the room leaving Draco curling himself up in a ball continuing to cry.

Voldemort who was now looking into details at the letter was more focused watching Harry suck down his cock. He felt his eyes turning as his vision turned to purple. With only seconds till he came, he pulled from Harry's mouth and pushed the boy up against the door. Severus jumped back as he felt hard banging on the door followed by growls. He figured everything was fine when Harry and Voldemort screamed their orgasm screaming each other's name. He walked away from the door when he began hearing sounds of pain and agony coming from around the corner.

After fully cleaning themselves up, Voldemort and Harry sat side-by-side on the bed looking over the letter. "Do you think it could be someone in the Manner". Harry asked regarding the content of the letter. Voldemort looked over towards his Harry grabbing his waist pulling him in closer before speaking. "It could be but I'm not sure of it". Voldemort said as he reread the letter many times asking himself the same question over again in his head. '_Who'. _Voldemort released Harry moving towards the window. He studied every walking figure but saw most of them as _Stupid._

As the sun was setting, the mysterious man walked down the halls placing a spell on every plant that he could find. He looked up when he heard a shout coming from a death eater. He held his hands in surrender as he held a wand behind his back. As the death eater approached with his wand held high, the mysterious mam sprung into action suddenly dissappearing. The death eater looked around the room suddenly lost with words when the mysterious man landed on his shoulder. With one movement of his hands, the death eater fell silently on the ground dead.

_No one will get in my way. _

* * *

**_To be continued. .._**

**_Always remember to read, review, favorite, follow_**

**_Only 1 more chapter to go before the Season Finale. _**

**_Next Chapter - A Fatal Evening, Who Will Die _**


	5. Chapter 5

**t.h.e Offer**

**_Fifth Chapter - A Fatal Evening_**

* * *

Voldemort laid in bed as he watched Harry sleeping peacefully. He began feeling as if he was falling in love with Harry. But as a Dark Lord, he pledged to never fall in love with anyone or anything. But with Harry he felt something completely and totally different. He felt free. It was like Harry was changing his whole outlook on life. But at the same time he felt scared to death of falling in love fearing it would weaken him. As Harry's eyes began to shutter open he asked the dreading question that was sitting on his mind. Harry looked speechless.

Severus continued to follow the faint cries till he found the room which laid a blond rocking back and forth. Draco looked up at the older man as he began choking on his own tears. Severus noticed the bleeding cut on Draco's cheek knowing it was from Lucius' anger. Draco stood up wobbling towards an open window only to be grabbed by Severus' arm. Severus clutched Draco tight as he lowered them both onto the ground. Draco released himself in Severus arms disappointed in himself for angering his father. Severus eyes suddenly filled with determination.

Severus released Draco onto a bed before leaving the room. When he made it to Lucius and Narissa's room, he knocked once before entering. What he saw left him horrified. He saw Lucius butt naked rocking himself back and forth. He also knoticed dark curly hair on the pillow. He gulped when Lucius turned to him smiling and Bellatrix's rising head. He was taken back before he heard the door opening revealing Narissa who looked normal. She walked out the room grabbing Severus' arm before closing the door shut and locking it before pulling Severus away.

When they were safe inside another room, Narissa was the one to speak up first. "I don't care" She said leaving Severus stunned. Narissa walked towards the bed grabbing Severus' arm. They now sat side-by-side as Severus spoke up. "So you don't care that your husband is having an affair with your own sister". Severus said and Narissa shook her head still not caring. Severus ran his hands down his face as he couldn't believe the situation. Narissa looked towards the wall not able to look Severus in the eye. Severus just laid there speechless. "I don't love Lucius Severus" She said.

Harry now wondered the halls thinking of what Voldemort had asked him. He didn't know either to say yes or no or even maybe. But the thought of being with Lord Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle for the rest of his life was not a easy decision to make. Harry wondered if Voldemort was telling the truth or lying to get something in return. He didn't know what to think. He noticed he only had ten minutes before he had to get back to Voldemort for another round of the day. He felt his world changing so quickly that it actually scared him. He looked up when he heard a sudden noise.

He looked around the room but found nothing suspicious out of the ordinary. As he began walking he was suddenly grabbed and a towel was shoved into his mouth. As much as he struggled he couldn't put up a fight and closed his eyes not before noticing a man in black clothing. Voldemort realized Harry was not back yet and began to panic as he began to feel pain. He suddenly dropped to the ground removing his underwear grabbing a hold of his cock. He felt his body burning from the inside out as he suddenly came shooting his load on the bed covers.

Harry who was experiencing the same thing was now struggling as the mysterious person grabbed a hold of him. Harry screamed out when he pants were suddenly removed leaving his lower region uncovered. The mysterious man grabbed Harry's dick pulling on it watching in amazement as Harry's white seed exploded on his hands. He bit into Harry's neck before pulling on Harry again. Harry couldn't hold it anymore as he shouted the words "Fuck me" into the man's face. The man nodded his head as he pulled his own pants down moving out of them.

Harry looked scared but knew he would die if anyone didn't enter him anytime soon. He was untied and pushed onto the bed. His face was pushed down into the bed as the mysterious man moved on top of him. Harry began to cry as the pain became too unbearable to the point were he was ready to kill himself. Just as the mysterious man was about to enter inside him, the door was flung open and Severus and Narissa appeared with Voldemort falling to the ground right next to them. The mysterious man moved of Harry before making his way towards the two wizards.

Voldemort using all his will power stood up and walked towards Harry lying on top of him. Suddenly a spell was casted and Severus and Narissa ran down the halls hand in hand. As the mysterious man ran after the two, he pointed his wand towards them before everything suddenly stopped as a green light fled towards the pair only one of them still standing. The mysterious man looked shocked for a moment before he smiled happily to himself before dissappearing. _"Please wake up" _was the last voice heard along with the shed of tears.

Voldemort and Harry now laid in each others arms after finally having their second orgasm. Harry smiled before kissing Voldemort's cheek in utter happiness. Voldemort cheeks rose in red as he smiled before giving a kiss to Harry's lips pulling him even closer. They suddenly broke apart when they realized a mysterious man was still in the Manner chasing after Severus and Narissa.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Up Next - Season Finale**


	6. Goodbye

** Thank you to everyone who followed and loved all my stories throughout my time on Fanfiction. But sadly I must announce for the time being I am done writing completely. I feel like my writing isn't good enough for everyone as every new story I publish only has 10 views or less. So once again Thank you to all my fans who enjoyed every story I've written. You've made my time on Fanfiction the best experience I've ever had.**

_**God Bless**_


End file.
